Automotive vehicles generally encounter aerodynamic resistance, or drag, as the automotive vehicle is operated. One type of aerodynamic resistance in automotive vehicles occurs when relatively high velocity air travels underneath the automotive vehicle during operation of the automotive vehicle. Such high velocity air may come in contact with an undercarriage of the automotive vehicle, particularly proximate a center portion of the automotive vehicle, which can produce aerodynamic resistance for the automotive vehicle. Certain automotive vehicles include airdams below a front bumper of the automotive vehicle that can help to reduce aerodynamic drag. However, today's automotive vehicles, with or without an airdam, still may not provide optimal protection against aerodynamic drag during operation of the automotive vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide automotive vehicles with improved protection against aerodynamic drag. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.